


You Are Strong

by The_Canadian_Fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Anorexia, Bruce Banner Feels, Bulimia, Comfort fic, Comforting Dan Howell, Comforting Phil Lester, Couch Cuddles, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel-good, Friendly Cuddles, Gen, Gender Neutral Imagine, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gun Violence, Hearing Voices, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Just Keep Fighting, London, Made To Help, Phil's Cat Stickers, Protective Steve Rogers, Roomates, Roommates, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Stay Strong, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Cuddles, caring Avengers, trigger warning, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Canadian_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Canadian_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING!! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATRIEL THAT MAY BE EXTREAMLY TRIGGERING TO SOME PEOPLE, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH CAUTION!!</p><p>Hey. So this is a collection of different, gender neutral, one shots of different Fandoms that I wrote whenever I feel upset or sad or simply depressed. I know that the content in some of these fics may be alarming and triggering to some readers, but to others (like myself) reading this kind of stuff helps them through their hard times. So this is that. Please, stay strong, and just keep fighting. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Go (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Fic. Because they may be superheroes, but they're also human...fo the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Y/G = Your Gender (Ex: Sir or Lady) 
> 
> Y/A = Your Age

Let Me Go (Avengers comfort fic) 

I looked down at the street below me. 

Red and Blue lights blinked around the terrorized ant-sized crowd. 

They were scared. Scared about what they were about to witness. A young teenager, taking their own life. 

I shuffled my feet closer to ledge. 

I was tired. 

Tired of pretending to be okay when I'm not.

Tired of bringing myself down every single day. 

Tired of the judging stares, and the pressure of having to keep my life together, and perfect. 

I have been fighting this battle for too many years, and I'm done. My demons have won.

'Think about them' A voice told me. 

'Think about your adopted family. The Avengers.' 

I frowned. I didn't want to think about them right now, but they've seemed to force their way into my brain. 

I had met them a while ago. The team had come to our school for the day for an assembly and to teach us how to protect ourselves when we're alone. 

It was lunch time and I was sitting outside, behind the cement blocks in the parking lot. It was always better to be out there then inside. 

It wasn't just that people picked on me, it was that I brought myself down, and I didn't want to be a burden on others. 

Long story short they found me, and wanted to cheer me up. I began to hang out with them daily, and spent more time in the Stark tower with them, than in my own house with my family.

'You're really just going to leave them alone?' 

I shook my head. I knew this was a selfish way of getting rid of the pain, but it was the only way. I had to make it stop.

********************************

Meanwhile at Stark Tower...

 

The Avengers were all sitting in the living room/kitchen.

Steve was reading the news paper and drinking coffee at the table.

Tony was trying to explain to Thor how toaster and coffee makers worked for the billionth time. 

Clint was watching T.V., flipping through random channels, and Natasha was just waking up and making herself some breakfast. 

It was while the red head assassin was making herself some cereal when she realized something. 

"Hey guys? Didn't Y/N spend the night last night? They're usually up by now." 

Tony paused from his speech with Thor and shrugged. "Y/N woke up at 5. They borrowed some pen and paper, and left half an hour later." 

Thor sighed at the explanation. " I do not believe Y/G Y/N is feeling well. She was up until 2 o'clock in the morning yesterday. I've noticed they have not been sleeping well." 

Clint had been paying a bit of attention to the conversation around him, when he flipped the station to the news. He coughed out the water he was drinking and stared at the screen in disbelief. 

"Guys, I think somethings definitely bothering them. Look." 

On the screen in front of them was Y/N standing on top of a building with the title 'Teenager On Top Of Building.' 

Steve was the first to take action.  
"Tony suit up, every one else, get to Y/N as soon as possible." 

With that the team split.

********************************

One step. 

One step is all it would take and the pain would all be gone. 

One step and I would be gone. 

The action was so easy. Something that I do every day. 

But for some reason I still hesitated. 

'Just do it.'

The all too familiar demon in my head screeched.

'It's not like you've got anything to live for. The Avengers don't care for you. They don't want or need you. You can replaced with snap of their fingers. So what are you waiting for? DO IT!!!' 

I closed my eyes as more tears streamed down my face. 

I raised my arms, ready to fall. 

"Y/N wait!!" 

My eyes snapped open at the voice. 

"S-Steve?"

I didn't dare turn around. If I did, who knows what could happen. I took a shaky breath and kept my eyes focused on the buildings in front of me. 

"G-Go away. J-Just leave me alone. I have to do this." I cried, determination filling my head. 

"Y/N, please just hear us out. You don't want to do this." 

I frowned. It was Clint that time. 

"W-What are you doing h-here? W-Who's all?" 

"We're all here, Y/G Y/N. We care about you too much to let you go like this." 

A sob escaped my lips as more tears lined my eyes at What Thor said.

'They're lying. They're just saying that to get you to stop.' I shook my head. 

"You're lying! You don't care about me! How could you? I'm ugly, and broken, and weird. It's better for everyone if I just go." I shouted tip toeing closer to the edge. 

"That's not true. And I know you think this is the way to go, but it's not. Trust me, I know. Just please, let us help you." 

I frowned at Bruce's words. I knew he had tried to do the same thing I had, he's been through everything I was going through, possibly worst.

"Y/N please. You're stronger than this. Let us help you, please. We can fight this war together." 

You could hear Natasha's voice break mid sentence. But her words had only made you more angry. 

"No! I've been fighting this battle for too long! I'm sick of it! I sick of being sad all the time. I'm sick of always being tired. I'm sick of never being good enough!!" 

I took a shaky breath and straightened my posture. 

"This is the only way to make it go away. The only way to end it all. Why can't you guys see that?! Just let me go, and leave!" 

"Y/N. I'm sorry you feel this way, and I wish we had known sooner. But please, step away from the ledge. We can help you. You're only Y/A! Please you have so much left to live for. Things will get better, I promise." 

I froze at Cap's words. I knew it wouldn't stop me. My mind was already made. 

I finally turned to face them. 

Steve was closest to me, his eyes wide with fear, worry, and desperation. 

Beside him was Thor, looking slightly confused, and absolutely terrified. 

Bruce on the other hand looked like he understood the situation all too well. He seemed generally concerned and afraid. 

Clint was watching me with wide eyes, as he had a comforting hand on Natasha's shoulder. 

Natasha has tears lining her eyes for the first time in years. She looked extremely upset, and scared , just like the others. 

"Y/N?" 

I shook my head and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry." 

With that I held out my arms and allowed myself to fall. 

I could hear the shouts coming from above me, but I didn't even try to decipher them. 

At the moment I felt so free, the wind was blowing through my hair, and past my body. I felt like I was flying, and in a way I was. After all, falling is just like flying, except there's a more permanent destination. I closed my eyes and smiled for what I thought would be the last moment of my life. 

But in a second it was over, and I was being held by something metal. 

I frowned and opened my eyes to see Iron Man. Anger filled my chest. 

"No." I muttered seeing the landing pad of the Stark tower get closer and closer. The dam behind my eyes broke as I began to cry. 

"No!! Why'd do that?! Just let me go!!! Let me go!!!" I screamed hitting my fists against the iron suit. 

"Guys, I've got them. Their safe. On our way to Stark tower now. Meet you all there. 

"No! Tony put me down!! Just let me die!!" 

The billionaire only remained silent. 

When we finally arrived at the Tower, Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. Take off his suit with out even putting me down. 

He then sat down one of the couches with a bunch of blankets, and hugged me as tightly as he could. 

I finally broke and hugged him back, staining his Led Zepplin shirt with tears. 

He shushed me and rubbed my back. 

"It's alright. You're safe. We're going to get through this together, you won't be alone for a single minute of it." 

Everyone suddenly burst into the room, still in uniform. 

"Are they here? Are they alright?" Nat asked, I could feel Tony nod in response.

In an instant I was in the middle of a huge group hug. 

I was confused. They were all here, clearly upset and relived at the same time. They actually cared. 

It was Bruce who finally pulled me out from the other and pressed me against his chest as his fingers ran through my hair. 

"Don't ever do that again. We all love you as if you were family. Don't you dare think otherwise." 

I heard Clint sigh as he placed a hand on my back. 

"What were you thinking? You almost killed yourself, Y/N. That's not something that just happens. Tell us, what was going on in that brain of yours?" 

I sniffed and rubbed the tears out of my eyes. 

"I was sick of being depressed. It's something I've had for a while now. I had tried other ways to make it go away, but nothing seemed to work. And I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want them to laugh and make fun of me. A-And..." 

Thor gave me a gentle smile. "Take your time, Y/G Y/N." I took a deep breath, and swallowed down the lump that was reforming in my throat. 

"I was scared that I'd disappoint you guys. You're always so happy and saving people, and helped me through just about everything. I was scared that if you found out, you wouldn't want me anymore." I admitted softly. 

Bruce hugged me tighter and nuzzled his face against my shoulder. Tony simply sighed and slid beside us. 

"We wouldn't of kicked you out. We've all had our rough patches, we've all had our bad days. I just wish you had known that." 

I looked up at him confused. I found it hard to believe that the Avengers had bad days. They seemed too perfect for that. 

Cap, as if reading my mind, started tell his story.

"As I'm sure you know, I haven't always been this big. When I was....smaller, I got picked on almost everyday. And I could handle that. But what I couldn't stand was how it made me think about myself. I hated being so small, and weak. I despised my asthma attacks, and the entire months when I was too sick to get out of bed. I beat myself up about it everyday." He paused for a minute then grinned. "And that's when Bucky would notice how upset I was. He'd force me to tell him everything I was feeling. He help me laugh, and would pick me right back up when ever I fell down. He was my safe place." 

The room was silent for a second, before Nat took the stand. 

"After Clint saved me from Russia, I had felt extremely guilty. I still went on my missions and did what was needed. But when ever I was alone, I'd here these voices in my head, telling me about everything I've done wrong, pointing out every single flaw. I held back all the pain I felt for months, years even. And then one day, Clint and I was eating pizza after a strict training session with Fury. And I just broke." 

The archer chuckled at the memory, and continued for Natasha. 

"I was shocked. She just began to cry and didn't stop. But that's when it all came pouring out. She told me everything she had thought about herself, and I felt so bad for her. So I put aside the pizza and I held her. From that day on, she came to me whenever she was feeling down, and I'd simply hold her and told just how wrong about herself she was."

Tony suddenly let out a loud groan. 

"Since we're all sharing our son stories, let me say mine." 

He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. 

" It was after my parents died. Even after the funeral and the various press conferences, it still hadn't sunk in that they were gone. It was on Christmas Day when I finally realized I was completely alone. I woke up that morning, somewhat excited. I went down to the tree, and saw that it was filled with presents. My brain instantly told me that mom and dad were home. I was ecstatic, because for the first time in a long time we'd be celebrating Christmas together at home. But then I remembered the car crash. And it all came crashing down." 

Tony chuckled softly and wiped at his eyes. 

"Do you know I never got to say goodbye? Dad and I were in a fight when they left, I yelled at him the last I saw him. My anger caused me to snap at my mom. For all I know they died thinking I hated them." 

"That's not true, sir. Your parents loved you." 

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."

There was a respectful silence hanging over the room, before one broken voice dared to break it. 

"How did you cope?" I asked. Tony blinked down at me with a frown, as if he was confused by the question. "Everyone else had someone to talk it out with, but if you truly had no one, how did you cope with everything." 

Tony unconsciously began to rub his wrist. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I had a rather destructive method." 

With a deep breath Tony yanked up his sleeve to reveal the scars on his wrist. They were old, and precise. Some were longer than others, other were once deeper. Each one now branded on his skin in a shiny pink line. 

A collective gasp filled the room. 

Tony chuckled and rolled back down the sleeve. "Yeah, I'm not exactly proud of it. But it's too late to change the past." 

Thor placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and nodded. "But the point is that you survived. You continued to move on, even when things got tough." He looked over at me.

"That's what we need you to do." 

He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We need you to keep on fighting. Yes, tis hard right now, but this will not last. Think about the good times we had had, think about your strengths and not your faults." He smiled and rubbed my arms a little. "You are smart, beautiful, and one of the kindest humans I have ever met." He raised a hand to wipe the tears from my face. You are worth so much more than you know. And don't let anyone tell you differently. Including yourself." 

I wrapped my arms around him as I began to cry again. "I love you guys." Tony chuckled from behind me and ruffled my hair. "We love you too, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think and feel free to leave a request! Stay strong! 


	2. It'll Be Okay (Dan and Phil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil time! Simply cause I know these two love their fans as much as we love them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/S/N = Your Sibling Name (ex: Brother or Sister)

It'll Be Okay.  
(Dan and Phil comfort fic)

I walked home in the cold London rain. It wasn't unusual for this to happen, for me it happened almost daily. I'd arrange a drive home, but they'd forget about me, or simply couldn't bother.

So I'm left walking with my umbrella in hand. I shook my head to myself. 

Of course people, forgot about me. It was hard not to, I wasn't anything but ordinary, there was nothing about me that was spectacular. I was just me. And that was boring. 

I sighed as I turned into my flat. I could already hear my flat mates bickering teasingly at each other. 

"Phil, you can't keep putting cat stickers everywhere with out asking!" 

"I think they make the place a bit more cheerful." 

"Maybe they do, and it's fine if you put them on your laptop, or your air conditioner. Or your bed, or anything that's yours, but please stop covering my piano in them!" 

"Fine, I'll put them somewhere's else." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Did you just put a sticker on that picture frame?" 

"...maybe."

"Phil!"

I chuckled a little as I walked up the stairs, and placed my umbrella and jacket in the closet. "Hey guys." I mumbled to them. 

Dan turned to look at me, and then huffed in relief. "Finally! A sane person. Y/N, can you please tell Phil, that our flat is not a sticker book?" 

I grumpily ran a hand over my face and groaned. "Just stop decorating the flat, okay?" 

Before Phil could even answer I marched towards my room, and closed the door behind. 

Once secluded in darkness, I broke. I could feel the tears stream down my face, as I bit back a sob. I sat down on my bed, and held my favourite pillow against my face in a poor attempt to muffle the sobs. 

I couldn't do this any more. I couldn't keep pretending to be okay during the day, and then break apart when ever I'm alone. I was sick of it, and everything else in my life. 

You're so weak. One insult from a costumer and your degraded to tears? No wonder nobody wants you. 

My breath caught in my throat, as the demons in my head began to speak. I shook my head fretfully, in an attempt to make them go away. 

You're nothing and you know it. You have nobody who loves you, nobody who even cares about you. Why don't you just do every one a favour and disappear. 

A loud sob forced its way passed my lips as I gripped my pillow tighter. 

I just want this to end.  
I just want it all to  
End. 

There was a small knock on my door. "Y/N. Are you alright?" It was Phil. "We're just a little worried, cause you, uh, seemed upset coming home." And Dan was there too

They won't understand, how could they? And even if you do tell them, they'll probably leave you. And then you'll really be alone, won't you? 

I cringed and pulled at my hair a little. "Stop it." I whimpered. "Just please stop." 

"Y/N, who are you talking to?" 

There's only one way to make this go away and you know it. 

I held my hand over my mouth, and shook my head. 

No.  
I won't do it.  
I couldn't do it.  
Could I? 

Yes, you could. And when you do, everything will be over. It will finally be silent. 

"Y/N. What's going-" 

"Just go away!!" I snapped at the door. I stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom. 

That's it. Do what has to be done. 

I reached into the bathroom shelf, and grabbed a bottle of pills. 

Do it! What do you have to live for anyways?! Just kill yourself!! 

"Y/N, we're coming in!" 

My body froze, as the door flung open. Dan and Phil stood there looking at me with wide eyes. 

I quickly tried to unscrew the cap, and finish the job before they could stop me. But it was too late. 

Dan already had his arms wrapped around my waist, restraining me, as Phil snatched the bottle from my hands and poured its contents down the toilet and flushed them. 

"No!" I cried as I struggled to get out of Dan's grasp. "Let me go!! Just let me do it!!" 

A gross sob came out of my mouth, and I found my legs were no longer able to hold me. 

Dan quickly caught me, and scooped me up into his arms. He then proceeded to carry me to my bed. He and Phil wrapped his arms around me, and held me as I cried. 

"Y/N...It's alright. We're here. We're not going to leave you." Phil muttered as he ran his long, pale fingers through my hair. A whimper came from my lips as I buried my face into his chest. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whined. 

I felt Dan place his hand, on my back. "No. None of that. It's going to okay. We're going to help you." This made me cry even harder. 

"I don't deserve you guys." I hiccuped between the cries. "You're too good. I deserve to be buried somewhere's or kicked around, or forgotten." I whispered the last part. 

Phil stiffened at my words. "No. No you don't. Why would you say that?" 

I sniffled and looked up at my two best friends. "Because it's true. Look at me. I'm fat, ugly, boring, worthless. I have nothing special about me, and nobody cares about me. I have no one." I gave them a wobbly smile. "And then there's you two. You're handsome, and tall, and you're so funny, everybody loves you guys. Most people don't even know I exist." 

Dan shook his head. "That's not true. Phil and I get hundreds of hate every day. And as for you. Y/N, you are so beautiful. And you're strong, and your personality is simply stunning. Phil and I care about you so much. You're like a Y/S/N to us." 

I looked up at him shocked. "Do you mean that?" Phil chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah. Of course he does. Even though I can't begin to understand what you were thinking right now, or what you've been through, I can help you get through it. We're not going leave your side through this. We'll fight this thing together. You're not alone. Things are going to get better. It'll be alright." Phil ensured. 

I hugged them both and began to cry all over again. 

"I love you guys." 

Dan smiled and pressed a kiss to my head. "We love you too. It'll be okay Y/N. Things are going to get better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think, and leave any requests! Stay strong!


	3. Something's Wrong (Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for any Sherlockians out there. Keep in mind that since Sherlock doesn't exactly feel strongly it is mainly John, but Sjerlock does try to support you in his own way.

Something's Wrong (Sherlock Comfort Fic) 

Things had been going okay for John Watson. 

He had a beautiful wife, went on the occasional case with Sherlock Holmes and his new roommate Y/N, and, for the most part, was staying out of trouble. 

Life was great, fantastic actually. And to John, that meant that everything was going to be okay for everyone. 

But as he walked up the stairs of flat 221B Baker St, he knew that something wasn't right. 

He opened the upstairs door, to find Sherlock pacing worriedly. The detective's head whipped towards him the moment he entered. 

"Did you get my text?" He asked in his usual low voice. 

Ah, yes. The text, he reason why he was here in the first place. John had received it about 45 minutes ago. It read 'Come to Baker St as soon as possible. There's an emergency.' 

The ex-army Doctor nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yes. What's the emergency?" 

Sherlock shook his hand and began to pace again. "Something's wrong." He mumbled, his voice trembling with a bit of despair, surprising John.

"What's wrong?" 

Sherlock growled and ran his hands through his dark curls. "Y/N! There's something terribly wrong with them!" He nearly shouted. The sociopath took deep breath, his body slumping into the chair behind him. "Why didn't I see it earlier?" He mumbled softly, placing his head in his hands. 

John frowned at his ex-flat mate. He rarely ever showed any emotion, and when he did it meant that something very serious was happening. "What's wrong with Y/N?" He asked cautiously. 

Sherlock sighed and leaned his head against the chair. "They're depressed, self-harming, and possibly suicidal." He stated coldly. 

John's body tensed at his words. No. That couldn't be true. Y/N was always the kind of person who was always smiling and nice to everyone they met. This couldn't be happening to them. John swallowed down the lump in his throat as he breathed in a shaky breath."Are you sure?"

Sherlock scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sure! They've been wearing nothing but long sleeve shirts and sweaters for the past 3 months, and you can see dark stains leak through the fabric sometimes. They reached for their glass the other day, and their sleeves rode up a bit revealing red stained bandages covering their wrists. From the moment they get home they seclude themselves in their room, and if they are in the lounge they're distant and starring at seemingly nothing. The last few weeks they've barley been smiling or talking to people, and the only time they actually leaves the flat is for work! So yes, I am absolutely positive." He took another deep breath and ran his hands over his face. "I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. The evidence was looking me right at me!" 

John pushed his lips into a straight line, shrugged and sat down in his chair. "Maybe you saw it, but chose to ignore it because you didn't want to believe it. The question is, what happened that forced you to believe what you were seeing?" 

Sherlock simply picked up a rolled up, inside out, grey sweater from behind him, and opened it on his lap, revealing blood stains spread all trough out the arms, and six small blades laying in the middle of it, one of them still flaked with dry blood. 

Watson had to raise a fist to his mouth to prevent from shouting, or sobbing, or being sick, which of the three he wasn't quite sure, because at the moment he wanted to do all of the above. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed, and pointed to the sweater. "Is that-...Did you find that-.." He wasn't able to speak. He was truly shocked that someone as kind, and sweet as Y/N could be harming herself in such a way that could kill her. 

"Yes it's theirs. I found it in their room this morning after they left. I was going to surprise them with a present or cake or something like that, since their birthday's in a few days, but now I don't even know if they'll be there for it." Sherlock shook his head before standing. "No. I won't let that happen. I will not let them waste herself away. They have too much potential to just fade off like that, they're too young." He stated 

The detective moved to the middle of the room and gazed at the clock on the wall. "They should be home in about a minute. We're going to help them, we have to." 

John nodded at him, and joined him standing. "That's great and all, but exactly how do you plan to do this? They're in fragile state, Sherlock, you can't just-" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just, try to be sensitive." 

Before Sherlock had the chance to reply the door swung open, to reveal Y/N standing there, looking exhausted with their Y/H/C hair was messily tossed about and dark circles lined underneath their Y/E/C eyes. 

They eyed the both of them before giving a small nod, and turning to do into their room. 

"Oh no, you don't." Sherlock muttered grabbing their wrist. "We are going to have a talk." 

They let out a tired moan and looked over at them. "Look, I'm just really not in the mood to-" they cut themselves off when they saw the sweater and the blades on the floor by Sherlock's chair. Their body went rigid as they glared up at Sherlock. "You went in my room." They snarled. 

He nodded and gestured to the couch. "Yes, now sit. We need to talk about this." 

They scoffed and began to walk towards her room again. "There's nothing to talk about, I've got it under control." 

Sherlock moved to stand in front of them. "There's nothing to talk about? You've got it under I control?" He stated in a dull voice that was good of all emotion. "So you slicing your own wrist, that's 'under control'? Or how about locking yourself away in your room for days? Or maybe You not socializing or going just moping around the flat and fading off is 'under control'?! I'm sorry, but it doesn't sound that way to me!!" He shouted his voice raising as he spoke. 

"Sherlock." John said warningly, seeing Y/N's face become red and their eyes begin to water. "Oh yeah! Cause you know sooo much about control, don't you?! I mean we've all seen the way you've handled your little drug problem!" They fought back, their hands flying through the air. 

"That's different!" Sherlock defended. "At least I know what I'm doing!" 

"So do I!!" They snapped. "I know what I'm getting myself into, and I'm fine, alright?! Now just leave me alone." They hissed snatching up the sweater and razors as they went to push past Sherlock, and stormed into their room, slamming the door behind them.

John glared at Sherlock. "I told you to be sensitive!" The detective only rolled his eyes and started towards Y/N's room. "Y/N doesn't need sensitive, they need the truth." John placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Just let me give it a shot, okay?" Sherlock gave a hesitant nod and allowed John to pass him. 

Watson approached the door. The sound of muffled sobbing flooded through the room behind it. He raised a fist and gave the door three solid knocks. "Y/N? You don't need to come out, just listen, alright?" 

Silence.

"I know you're probably upset, and you probably don't see how things could possibly get better, but they will. I promise." 

A scoff sounded from behind the door. Sherlock rose an eyebrow at John in a 'I told you so' manner. John rolled his eyes and faced the door again. 

"You can get through this. You're strong, but nobodies strong enough to go through this alone. Sherlock and I are here for when ever you need us. If you need to talk, or a hug, or anything, just ask. I actually know a therapist that could help-" 

"I don't need help!!" Y/N's broken voice broke through the air. "I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me. I'm okay. I'm perfectly alright." John turned to Sherlock, who gave him a small nod. 

John opened the bedroom door to find Y/N curled in a ball by their bed sobbing their eyes out. Their tear filled eyes were peaking over their knees, glaring at the razors in front of them. 

Watson sighed and sat down beside them. He wrapped his arm around them shoulders and pulled them into him. 

"You're not okay. Despite what you want to tell yourself, we both know that you're not. You're depressed, and you've been cutting yourself as a way to distract yourself from the emotional pain. You're hurt, and you've been broken. You need help." He told her, before placing a small kiss in their hair and holding them tightly. "Please. Let us help you." 

Y/N's bottom lip quivered for a second, before they threw their arms around him and broke down in hysterics. John gave a small smile and rubbed comforting circles in their back. "Shhh. It's alright. We're here. You're not alone anymore, we've got you." 

They sat there for hours, Sherlock eventually came to join them after standing in the door way awkwardly for a bit, he sat down on Y/N's other side and placed his hand on their shoulder, whispering words of comfort in their ear. After quite a bit of crying, they finally calmed down, taking their head out of the crook of John's neck and leaning back to let it rest on Sherlock's chest. 

Sherlock glanced at their arm and looked back up at their. "Is it okay if I take a look?" He could feel their heart beat begin to pick up, but they still nodded, turning their head so that theh couldn't see the damage that they'd caused. 

He slowly rolled up the sleeve of the long sleeve jumped they were wearing, his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight in front of him. 

Dozens of scars laid on both wrists, to John it was clear to see that some hadn't healed properly, and that some of the fresher, still red ones, were infected. He ghosted his finger over them, causing Y/N to flinch. He whispered an apology before standing. 

"I'm going to get my first aid kit so that I can clean these out properly, and then," He looked down at Y/N with a grin. "We'll throw out those nasty razors and that sweater. It's just a small step but it's a start. Don't worry, we'll get through this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think, please. If you have any requests feel free to ask, and Stay Strong guys.


	4. We'll Get Through This (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural theme. Warning: contains eating disorders, anorexia, and bulimia.

We'll Get Through This.  
(SPN Comfort fic) 

Castiel eyed Y/N nervously as they walked across the Bunker. He had been keeping his eye on them for the past couple of months. He could sense something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was, especially since they had painted warding symbols on their door and upper walls to keep any angels out. 

Y/N's behaviour was beginning to frighten him, he considered them a very close friend, and would hate if they had gotten hurt somehow. So he stood from a distance and watched ever so carefully. Soon he began to sense a pattern and he didn't like it. 

Cas frowned as Y/N went back to their room, he glanced down at his watch and confirmed his suspicions. They hadn't eaten supper. 

He walked over to the war room where the Winchesters were eating burgers and salad, and labouring over some books. 

He sat down across from Dean, getting their attention. Dean looked at him confused. "Hey Cas, what's going on?" He questioned taking another bite of the burger in front of him. 

"I believe something is wrong with Y/N." Dean froze mid-chew. 

The Winchesters had taken Y/N in after saving them from a vampire's nest that had taken their family. Usually they would of simply handed them over to Jody Mills, hell the boys tried that, but they always ran away and claimed that they didn't feel safe. So Sam and Dean took Y/N in, and taught them how to protect themselves, they had come to think of them like they were their family. Of course they were worried. 

Sam sighed and put his head in his hands. "How bad is it? Did they steal something? Or are they," Sam hesitated and mimicked a inserting a needle into his arm, Cas looked at him confused. "doing drugs." 

Dean and Cas's eyes both widened. "What?!" Dean sputtered. "No, they're just a kid, they're not allowed to be doing anything like that!!" Cas held up a hand to calm Dean down. 

"Calm down, they are not doing drugs." Sam and Dean both deflated in relief. "Then what's going on?" Sam questioned calmly. 

Cas opened his mouth to speak but Y/N walked into the room. They were dressed in their jogging clothes and was mindlessly thumbing through their phone playlists to find their workout one. "I'm going for a run, I should be back in about a hour or two." Castiel quickly stood at attention. "Wait! Shouldn't you eat before you go?" Y/N's smile faltered for a second before returning on their face. "Um, no thanks. I just ate a while ago." They then turned and left before anymore questions could be asked.

Sam and Dean both starred at Cas as he growled and sat back down. "What the hell was that about?!" Dean hissed. Cas's eyes remained glued on the door Y/N had just walked through. "They're lying." He stated. Sam frowned and knitted his eyebrows. "What? What do you mean?"

Cas sighed and looked over at the both of them. "They didn't eat supper, or breakfast for that matter. And they only ate a protein bar for lunch before going straight back over to their room. I don't wish to say what I think they do in there." 

The Winchester's faces paled as realization hit them. Sam gulped and played with his hands a little. "You mean....you think..." 

"I believe they're anorexic and possibly bulimic, yes." Cas paused and ran a hand over his face. "I've been tracking their eating schedule for about a month now, I wanted to be sure before telling you two. But I'm afraid that's what the evidence shows. " 

Dean shook his head, and pushed his food away from him, loosing his own appetite at the thought of this. "How long have they been doing this?" He asked 

Cas shrugged. "I don't know, I only picked up on it last month, but I dare say they've been doing for quite a while more if they're this casual with it." Dean was now glaring at the Bunker's exit, absolutely furious with himself. 

How could he not notice that this happy teenager was starving themselves? Maybe if he had caught on sooner they wouldn't be so deep into it. A hand clasped down on his shoulder, Dean looked up to see Cas. 

"Don't blame yourself. Y/N is very good at masking what they're feeling or hiding what they're doing. They didn't want us to know, so it was nearly impossible to." Sam frowned at this. 

"Then how did you notice it? What made you suspicious?" 

Castiel tensed as he thought of when he first noticed their eating disorder. 

He had been walking past their room, and heard what sounded like gagging and vomiting. He instantly became concerned and knocked on their door. "Y/N? Are you alright?" There was a noise that sounded like a mixture of a sob and choke that came back in response. That was all he needed to walk in. The sight he was welcome to was them sitting on the floor, crouched over the toilet, expelling any of the contents in their stomach. He went over to them, and held back their hair for them and rubbed their back. He made calming noises as they finished and leaned themselves against the bath tub beside them, sobbing silently.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked and began to play with their hair. They nodded and used a piece of toilet paper to wipe around their mouth. "I'm fine. Must of caught the flu or something." They chuckled to themselves. Cas allowed himself to see what kind of physical sickness they had so that he could heal them, but instead he found nothing, only the fact that they was malnourished. He frowned and allowed his eyebrows to knit together in confusion. "You don't have the flu, you're under fed. I'll go get you some soup, but for now let's get you in bed."  
He helped them stand and walked them over to their bed before tucking them in. He smiled and placed a small kiss on their forehead. "I'll be right back." 

He went out to the kitchen and quickly made a bowl of chicken noodle soup, before returning to their room. Only, he wasn't able to get in. He frowned and tried again, but it was as if there was some kind of force field. "Y/N? Is everything alright? I can't get in." He explained beginning to get concerned for his friend. "I'm fine, Cas! It's just really disgusting in here, trust me, you don't want to see this." Cas looked down at the bowl of soup in his hands and frowned as he left. 

Cas shook his head at the memory and looked up at his boys. "I thought they were sick, so I told them I was going to get some soup, but when I came back they had put up some warding to keep me out." He explained in an upset tone. 

Sam's stomach flipped at the response. He really hoped that Cas was just over reacting, but it didn't seem that way, it appeared that their friend was telling the truth, and it tore Sam apart. He hated knowing that Y/N, this amazing, and wonderful person, didn't see just how beautiful and magnificent they were. It hurt to even think about what they were doing in order to fit the image that society had carved into their mind as attractive. 

Where Sam was feeling pity and empathy, Dean was over flowing with anger, resentment and a sense of failure. 

He had noticed they had gotten a bit smaller, but he thought it was from all the jogging they had been doing, he hadn't thought for a second that it was because they were... Dean shook his head and ran his fingers over his face. Although he was bubbling with rage at the moment, it wasn't for them. It was for this thing, this sickness that has imbedded itself in their brain. He was pissed at himself for not reassuring them just how gorgeous they really were. 

He raised his candy green eyes to meet Cas's sapphire ones. "What do we do?" Castiel glanced back up at the door. "For now, we wait until they get home. And when they do, we'll tell them that we know about their secret, and then take it from there." 

They sat at the table and waited, doing research on how to help someone going through this to pass the time, but soon an hour passed...and then another...and another. 

Eventually it had grown dark out, and the young teenager had still not returned, and team free will was beginning to get worried. 

Dean paced the kitchen, his eyes flickering between the door and the clock. "They said they were just going for a run, they should be back by now. What do you think is taking them so long?" He muttered. Sam sighed and swept a hand through his hair. "I don't know Dean, but I'm sure they'll be home soon, don't worry." 

He stood still for a moment before shaking his hand and moving to grab his keys and jacket. "I'm going to go look for them, something isn't right, I can feel it." Dean stated and started to leave. 

Sam groaned and got up himself. "Dean, come on. I'm sure they're fine."  
"But we don't know that for sure."  
"They're probably just calming down or something."  
"Or they got lost, and kidnapped by some creep. I'm not taking the chance!" 

"Taking what chance?" They all turned to see a red and sweaty Y/N, looking very confused. Sam glared over at their as they threw their jogging jacket over one of the chairs. "Where the hell have you been?" He nearly shouted causing them to raise an eyebrow. 

"At the gym, sorry if I worried you guys, I lost track of time." They mumbled and continued to walk towards their room, avoiding any eye contact with Cas. Dean moved in front of them, arms crossed in front of his chest. "We need to have a talk." 

Y/N scoffed and rolled their eyes as they stepped around him. "Don't worry, my parents gave me the talk before they died. I already know all about the birds and the bees and that kind of stuff. But thanks for caring." 

Cas growled and finally stood up. "Y/N stop, I know what your doing!" This got their attention. Y/N stood frozen, colour drained from their face. They slowly turned to face the angel, their face a complete blank slate. "And exactly what am I doing?" Their voice was quite, but you could feel the anger and fear radiate from it. 

Cas gave them a soft look, trying to show them that he wasn't the enemy. "That day that I walked in on you, you weren't sick were you? You had forced yourself to-" 

"Shut up!!!" Y/N screamed, their face bright red in anger. "You don't know anything, about me or what I do! None of you do!!" They turned their stare to the Winchesters. "I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with me, so just leave me alone, and keep your nose out of my business." 

Dean rose an eyebrow at this and scoffed. "I'm sorry, but the last I checked, you live with us. Which means we're in charge of making sure your healthy, so if your starving yourself that's our business. You are our business." 

They shook their head and began to wobbly walk away. "I'm not going to argue with you on this. You guys are being impossible. I'm not-" Y/N was cut off as they stumbled on nothing and fell onto their stomach, laying face down on the ground. 

Dean stepped towards them to help them up, but the sound of crying made him stop in his tracks. Y/N sat up, wiped at the tears falling down their cheeks, and attempted to stop their sobs. "I'm-" they swallowed down the lump in their throat before continuing. "I'm fine." But more tears were welling up in their eyes even as they said it. 

After a few seconds of silence Y/N finally broke and curled into themselves, their body shaking from violent sobs. 

"Oh Y/N." Sam breathed as he sat down beside them and wrapped them in a hug, the teenager almost instantly threw their arms around him and cried into his chest. As Sam comforted them and rubbed their back, he looked up at Dean and Cas. 

Both of their eyes were filled with sadness and painful familiarity, but also relieved to see they was finally letting it out. 

"I just wanted to be thin." They all looked back down at Y/N, who's body leaning heavily against Sam's. "I didn't want to ever slow you guys down. What would of happened if we were being chased by some kind of monster and I was too...too fat to keep up? What if you guys suddenly decided I was just too big and was holding you back?" They wiped her eyes and looked up at Cas. "I did what I had to do." 

Castiel fell to his knees and embraced the broken Y/G, Dean followed the action. The four of them sat there for what felt like ages just holding each other, not saying a single word. Cas eventually pulled away, stroked her hair as he looked at their with caring eyes. 

"You are beautiful." He began. "It wouldn't matter if all you were made of was rolls and curves, or if you were as skinny as twig, you would still be absolutely gorgeous. Not because of the way you look, but because of who you are. You are kind, sweet, and overwhelmingly passionate in everything you do, and that's what makes you beautiful. Okay?" 

Y/N gave him a nod, as tears continued to slid down their face. Cas gave them a small smile and wiped the tears away. Sam stood and offered them a hand to help them stand. Once Y/N was up on their feet, Sam wrapped an arm around their shoulders and led them towards the kitchen.

"Why don't we get you some food, huh? You must be starving!" Although Sam's intentions were good, at the thought of eating Y/N's stomach flipped, and they took a step back from the flannel-wearing, giant. 

He stopped and looked at them with a frown. They sighed and shook their head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I-It's been so long, just the thought of it... It scares me." 

Dean walked up from behind them and patted their shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll take this slow. You don't have to do anything your not comfortable with. But you do need to start somewhere, so I'm going to go make you a tiny bit of chicken noodle soup, not even half a bowl full, and we'll go from there. Is that alright?" With a slight nod in confirmation, Dean leaned forward and gently kissed the top of their hair before heading towards the kitchen. 

Y/N smiled as they watched their guardian walk away. For the first time in a long time they actually believed things could get better. It might take a while, but at least they was willing to try, and from there things could only get better.


	5. Believe (Hamilton-Modern Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/S/N is Your Sibling Name ex: Sister, Brother etc.

Believe (Hamilton-Modern Au) 

They were always following them. 

The voices in Y/N's head had been stalking them with every step they took for as long as they could remember. They taunted them, and pointed at all their flaws and weakness. They made them feel as if there was nothing they could do. 

"Y/N?" 

They was snapped out of their thoughts, and looked up to see their friends and brother all looking at their with concerned eyes. 

Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, Aaron Burr and their older brother Alexander Hamilton were probably the only good thing in their life. They kept them happy, and were always keeping an eye out for them. 

'You know they only hang around you because your Alex's annoying little Y/S/N, right? None of them really like you.' 

Y/N frowned as the black shadow of one of the voices leaned over their shoulder, grinning at them with a sadistic grin. It chuckled and flicked their face, causing them flinch. 'I mean why would they? You're just a nobody. An empty, broken shell who is nothing!' 

"Y/N!" Herc whistled and waved his hand in front of their face. "Are you alright? We kinda lost you there for moment." 

'No. They're not alright. They're ever so slowly dying on the inside and is tearing themselves apart. They stay up every night thinking about every little thing they did wrong that day, and cry. They're numb, and they doesn't even know why. Please help them. Please notice us!' The voice pleaded over dramatically and fell to it's knees beside Herc as if it was begging him. 

Y/N offered him a fake smile. "I'm fine." 

Alex eyed them suspiciously when they said this. He knew they haven't been sleeping recently, the circles under their eyes proved that. He had a feeling that things definitely weren't fine.

Lafayette smiled at them, and turned to the rest of the group. "I think notre amie needs some comforting. I say we go and get some ice cream, and watch a movie." Y/N could feel their cheeks warm as the others cheered at the suggestion. For a moment it sounded like a great idea, but of course the voice couldn't allow that. 

'They must think that you're so needy and annoying. Can't even take care of yourself, and now you're dragging them into your mess. Yeah, you're a great friend.' 

They hesitated, but shook their head at their friends offer. "You guys don't have to do that. I'm okay, really." 

'Not just annoying but a lair too. Tsk tsk.' 

John chuckled and patted their back as he got up. "Non sense! We want to help you out, come on." 

That was a good day. The boys were so hyperactive and talkative during the movie that it almost muted out the voices in their head. 

They were really good for that. Alex seemed to just know when they needed support, and his friends noticed the changes in their behaviour just as quickly. For a moment they thought everything was going to be okay. 

Until it wasn't. 

It was the week before finals. Everyone had been studying so much that they hardly had time to see each other. Y/N was in the worst emotional state that they had been in a long time. 

The voice was constantly hanging over them, reminding them how much of a failure they were, how they'd never succeed. It whispered thoughts in their ears, and made them feel alone. It's darkness had gripped on to them like a snake and was not letting go.

They were in their room, attempting to study for their history exam. The voice was rambling like always, never giving them a moment of piece. 

'I just had a thought. So you know how your dad left you when you were a kid, and your mom died? And we both now that your so called friends don't really love you at all, and wouldn't even notice if you left. So what if you just...disappear?' 

Y/N stopped writing at this, and glared up at it. "Shut up." They mumbled. The voice chuckled and began to circle around them. 

'Oh, come on! You don't really think they'd notice if you left this wretched earth do you? You don't seriously think they'd care?' It paused to take in their reaction, they were beginning to tremble and as their heart beat sped up. 

'Look at you! You're nothing! It's all you've ever been and it's all you ever will be! Nobody loves you, or wants you!! You're worthless! If you really cared about them you'd kill yourself and give them one less mistake in their lives.'

Tears were now running down their cheeks, as sobs quietly fell from their lips. The voice helped them to their feet and led them to the desk. Y/N's hands shook as they opened the drawer and took out the hand gun that was in it. 

The voice was softer now. It was gentler and welcoming, and simply inviting them to embrace the darkness. 'It's alright. It'll only hurt for a minute, but then you'll be free. You can finally be happy.' 

Y/N shook her head, mumbling under their breath. "No. No don't. Stop. Please, just stop." They cried out. 

The voice wrapped it's arm around them, and for a moment things were quiet. Things were calm. 'Do this and all your worries will be gone. Do the world a favour. Kill yourself." 

"SHUT UP!!!!" Y/N screamed and spun around, they turned and shot at the shadow twice. 

BANG BANG!! 

The voice laughed out in rage as it looked in the holes in it's form. 'Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?! I'm here with you for the rest of your life, kid!! There's only one way out this, and we both know it!! Come on!!! What are you waiting for!!!! Shoot!!!'

They pressed the gun to their head

*********************************

**earlier**

Alex smiled at Laurens and Hercules as they starred cluelessly at Lafayette. The Frenchmen was attempting to help them study his native language, but they weren't doing to well. 

"Nous commencerons avec quel que chose simple. Mais, je besoin de savoir quoi tu sais déjà. As tu compris?" The other two simply blinked blankly at him. Alex sighed as Laf groaned and ran a hand through his curls. "You are hopeless!" 

John chuckled and leaned forward towards the annoyed Frenchman. "Come on, Laf, you know that you-" 

"SHUT UP!!!!!"  
BANG!! BANG!!! 

The group jumped to their feet at the sound of Y/N's screams and the gun shots. The colour drained from Alex's face as he heart raced, his body had been paralyzed at the thought of what just happened. Once he finally regained control of his legs, he and the rest of the crew sprinted towards their door. 

"Y/N!!!" Alex cried out and attempted to open his Y/S/N bedroom door, only to find that it was locked. He pounded his fist on the door as his mind raced. 

What just happened?  
Is his Y/S/N alive?  
Why was there gun shots?  
Were they laying dead on the floor?  
How the hell did a gun get in their room?  
IS HIS Y/S/N ALIVE?!?

"Y/N! Answer the door!! Open up!! Please, talk to me!!!" Alexander pleaded, his voice begin to crack as his breath became laboured. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. D-Don't make m-me do this. St-stop. STOP IT!!" 

A wave of slight relief washed over him as he heard Y/N's sobs from inside the room. But now he had a new problem: Who were they talking to and what were they forcing them do? 

"Mon Cher, who are you talking to? Let us in, we can help you. Just let us in." Lafayette asked, somehow remaining calm at the moment. The sobs only became louder, making Alex panic even more. 

He turned to Laurens and Hercules. "Knock down the door. I don't know what's going on, but is not good." The two men nodded. 

"Y/N, sweetie, I need you to step away from the door. We're coming in." Hercules warned before taking steps back with John. 

"Don't. Leave me alone. Just leave...please. I just want it to end. It never stops. N-Never stops." At those words Alex nodded at his friends and they charged at the door. 

The moment it came down, they all fell into the room, and froze at the sight. There stood Y/N, the Y/G who they all saw as a younger Y/S/N, tears streaming down their face, their body shaking like a leaf, as they held a gun to the side of their head. 

Alexander couldn't even begin to form words at the moment, scared that any little movement would cause them to pull the trigger. 

"P-Please. I-I don't want y-you to have t-to watch this. L-Leave me a-alone, let m-me finish this." 

Laurens was the first to swallow the lump in his throat and raised his hands in surrender as he met the broken Y/G's eyes. "We're not going to leave you. You don't have to do this. We can help you through this. You're not alone. We are here with you." 

Y/N visibly crumbled as agonizing cries poured out of them. "I'm just so, so tired. I sick of being numb. I'm sick of living! Why can't you see that!! I just want it to stop! It never stops!!!" They pushed the gun harder against their skull. 

Hercules was the next to jump into action. "What never stops? What's going on? You have to talk to us, hon. Tell us what's happening." He began and took a small step towards them, causing them to take a step back. 

"The voices! They're always there. Th-They never shut up! They tell me that I'm worthless. That nobody wants me or loves. No one would care if I left." They explained glaring at the space beside the boys where they presently saw the shadow standing. 

They shook their head at this before standing straighter. "It's the only way to make it go away! The only to finally be free! I need to do this, I need this to end!!" 

"I would care." Laf mumbled, there was moment of silence as he took a step towards them. "Herc would care. John would care. The Schuyler's would morn for days! Hell, I'm pretty sure the entire school would be silent in shock. Most importantly Alexander would fall apart. Look at him! Look at how scared he is, right now. If you fire that gun, you might as well shoot him too, cause if you go down you'd be taking him down with you." 

Both Alex and Y/N shivered at the thought of it. Alexander finally looked up to meet the other Hamilton's eyes. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks. "A-Alex?" They hiccuped. 

He sniffed and began walk towards them. "Y/N...please. Please, d-don't do this. I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner. I'm sorry for not showing you how much I love you. J-Just please. D-Don't leave me. Y-You're all I-I have left J-Just st-stay alive, that would be enough." 

They shakily began to lower the gun, nodding their head in agreement. He rushed towards them, wrapping his arms around their broken body. Y/N let out shaky cries into her brothers shoulder as their legs gave out beneath them. 

Alexander hushed and comforted them, as he gently took the gun out of their hand, and held it out behind him for one of the boys to grab. 

Laf quickly took it, and emptied it of any ammunition, nodding at the others. They all rushed over to the broken pair and wrapped their arms around them. 

"It's alright. Things are going to get better, you're not alone." 

"We're here, we're not going to leave you. We're going to help you fight this. You're strong enough to conquer this. I believe in you." 

"You are so beautiful and so strong. You can do anything you put your mind to. We love you so much. This is only temporary, things are going to get better." 

"I know you are going through a hard time, and it seems like things will never get better, but I promise they will. You have to believe they will. You have believe there's a light at the end of the tunnel, and you have to fight for it. Please fight for it. Fight for us, but most importantly fight for yourself and for your own happiness. Because nothing's going to change unless you start doing this for yourself. We'll be right beside you the entire journey, here to support you when your ready, but I need you to believe in yourself. And believe that you can be happy again. Can you do that?" 

They nodded her head as Alex pressed a kiss to the top of their forehead. "That's my Y/G. You're going to get through this. I believe in you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think, and let me know if you have any requests! Stay strong.


End file.
